whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan
Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan (ひぐらしの哭く頃に 雀, When the Cicadas Cry Mahjong) is a based on the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni characters competing with each other in a popular Japanese board game mahjong. It was released on November 12, 2009 for the PSP. The game features traditional Riichi Mahjong rules, which are customizable, however, unlike normal Mahjong, this mahjong game is a one-on-one battle, as opposed to the usual 4 players. The players also have special abilities, known as cheats (イカサマ, ikasama), with each character having different amounts of each cheat per game. The game's opening theme is Kuroi Hana, performed by Yui Sakakibara, and the ending theme is Anata wa Watashi no Kagami, performed by Local Bus. Modes The game features three main modes. Oyashiro Mode is the main story mode, and features Keiichi, running around the village challenging other characters to a game of Mahjong to save them from an outbreak. A mysterious entity gives Keiichi special abilities throughout his journey. Bukatsu Mode is essentialy "Free-play mode", where you can have a match using any combination of two characters, if you win a special cutscene plays involving an embarassing punishment game for the loser. Bukatsu Mode Extra is the other half of Jan's story mode, where Mion uses a cursed set of Mahjong tiles, forcing Keiichi to perform a ritual where he has to defeat 8 female opponents in a row to seal the curse. Lastly, the game contains option mode, where the player can change the rules to their liking, change the difficulty, and view cutscenes, CGs and even exclusive images made by guest artists, alongside special original voiced scenarios, similar to Drama CDs. Playable Characters and Cheats * Keiichi Maebara **Stats: Strength B, No Terminals and Honors Type **Skill: Satoshi's Bat ***Ippatsu Riichi x1, Nulify Ron x1, Tsumikomi x1 **Penalty Game: ***Cat Ears and Tail + School Swimsuit + Randoseru + Maid Talk (Bukatsu Mode Extra) * Rena Ryugu **Stats: Strength C, Triple Dragon/Triple Round Wind Type **Skill: "Kyute" Mode - I'm taking you home ***Ippatsu Riichi x1, Nulify Ron x1, Tsumikomi x1 **Penalty Game: ***School Swimsuit (Bukatsu Mode) ***Elementary Schooler (Bukatsu Mode Extra) * Mion Sonozaki **Stats: Strength B, Shuntsu Type **Skill: Water Gun Dual Wield ***Ippatsu Riichi x3, Nulify Ron x0, Tsumikomi x0 **Penalty Game: ***Wedding Dress (Bukatsu Mode Extra) * Satoko Hojo **Stats: Strength C, Large Straight Type **Skill: ***Ippatsu Riichi x1, Nulify Ron x0, Tsumikomi x2 **Penalty Game: ***Bunny Girl Outfit + Carrot, walked home by the winner in a leash ***Naked Apron + Cake (Bukatsu Mode Extra) * Rika Furude **Stats: Strength C, All Triplets Type **Skill: Nipaah-☆ ***Ippatsu Riichi x2, Nulify Ron x1, Tsumikomi x0 **Penalty Game: ***Pajamas + Toothbrushing (Bukatsu Mode) ***Cat Ears and Tail + School Swimsuit (Bukatsu Mode Extra) * Shion Sonozaki **Stats: Strength B, Shuntsu Type **Cheats: Stun Gun ***Ippatsu Riichi x2, Nulify Ron x0, Tsumikomi x1 **Penalty Game: ***Twin Tails + Sailor Uniform (Bukatsu Mode Extra) * Chie Rumiko **Stats: Strength A, Anko Type **Cheats: ***Ippatsu Riichi x1, Nulify Ron x0, Tsumikomi x2 **Penalty Game: ***Angel Mort Uniform (Bukatsu Mode Extra) * Miyo Takano **Stats: Strength A, Terminals in every set Type **Cheats: ***Ippatsu Riichi x2, Nulify Ron x1, Tsumikomi x0 **Penalty Game: ***High School Uniform (Bukatsu Mode Extra) * Hanyu Furude **Stats: Strength C, One Suit Type **Cheats: ***Ippatsu Riichi x1, Nulify Ron x1, Tsumikomi x1 **Penalty Game: ***Wet White T-Shirt (Bukatsu Mode Extra) Manga A manga series with the same name was released in 2009. It is an adaptation of the Bukatsu Mode Extra story from the PSP game, featuring The Club playing mahjong as an after school club activity. Later, in 2010, another version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan was released, Tsubamegaeshi-hen, ''which seems to be partialy based on the Oyashiro Mode, but instead contains a particularly bad end. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan manga.png|''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan - Tsubamegaeshi-hen.jpg|''Tsubamegaeshi-hen'' volume 1 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan - Tsubamegaeshi-hen 2.jpg|''Tsubamegaeshi-hen'' volume 2 Trivia * In the title screen, the subtitle says "WHEN THEY CRY..." Character MAH-JONG. Welcome to Hinamizawa... instead of the usual subtitle. * The Na in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni utilizes a different character, "哭く" instead of the usual "なく", the meaning is the same though. Gallery Janmenu1.jpg|Top Menu Janmenu2.jpg|Game Settings Janmenu3.jpg|Oyashiro Mode Level Select Screen Renajan1.jpg|Rena in Oyashiro Mode Janloss.jpg|Player Defeated by Rena Jangameover.jpg|One of Keiichi's Game Over Speeches Jangameplay.jpg|Gameplay Category:Games Category:Manga